Faded Memories
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: All Finn and Amanda wanted to know was why Yukie was behaving so cruelly, lashing out at Amanda... but when they find out the entire truth, what'll happen? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)


_**June 27th 2016…**_

_Amanda found herself sitting down with her back against the wall and her head in her hands, sullen after a disqualification victory because of outside interference… and Finn next to her, Finn lightly rubbing her right knee._

_"She's starting to scare me by behaving erratically, I don't even know if it's a storyline of if she's punishing us. What did we do wrong?" Amanda responded, Finn wrapping his left arm around her._

_"I have no idea. All I know is that she has changed, like she didn't see us or acknowledged us." Finn repiled._

_"With the behavior, I sometimes think it's Tohru cosplaying as Yukie… maybe I'm just sleep deprived, we all saw Tohru get hauled off to prison." Amanda responded, Finn pulling her into his lap._

_"She wasn't always like this, she was nice when she arrived here." Finn repiled._

_"Maybe blood is thicker than water… what if Hiroki was right all those years ago, saying that Yukie would end up mentally allergic to outsiders like Chihiro did?" Amanda responded, Finn getting her to rest her head on his torso. _

_Yukie was startled by the venting… and hid behind the wall about 60 feet away, having read Amanda's mouth._

_"Oh really? I'm nothing like her, little miss Mandy…" Yukie responded quietly before she walked off._

_"Maybe she is just stressed. Why did Hiroki say that to you back then?" Finn replied._

_"He had gotten into a fight with Hiro and had gotten punched for it. Then he took it out on me." Amanda explained._

_"But he did apologize right? He did, before he got killed." Finn replied._

_"Long before he died… that night in the hospital, he also confessed something that Hiro had done." Amanda responded before she leaned in and whispered to Finn… and Finn went wide eyed and let out a slight choking noise as tears hit his eyes._

_"That poor child never had a chance at life…" Finn replied._

_"And when I told the police, they sent Hiro straight to death row." Amanda responded quietly as she brushed tears away. "But it didn't make things right, it didn't bring Yukie's baby back home." She replied._

_"Do you think that is what's causing Yukie to be like this?" Finn asked._

_"I don't know… all I know is that it's not fair that my godson was taken away and his mother left distraught." Amanda responded._

_Nearby, Becky had overheard them… and walked away with tears running down her face._

_'I didn't know that Yukie went through that without anyone knowing… now, I know why you're like this.' Becky thought to herself._

_She walked to her locker room, closed the door and decided to dial a number._

_"Bex?" Jordan greeted._

_"Jordan… how soon can you get on a flight?" Becky questioned._

_"Why? What's wrong? Is Finn in a coma?" Jordan asked._

_"No, not that. Look, Yukie went off at her old friend earlier. She's about 5'1", 26, short chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes." Becky explained._

_"Wait, Mandy? She finally got to see her again, and she went off at her?! Okay, I'll see what can I do after finding the next flight." Jordan responded._

_"Thank you, Jordan." Becky replied before they hung up._

_She just hoped things would work…_

**Present time…**

Amanda was helped into a warm bubble bath, letting the water unknot the muscles in her back and Finn lightly running a washcloth along her neck and shoulders.

"Feeling better?" Finn asked.

Amanda managed a nod and Finn looked at the bruises that had formed on her body.

"I wish she didn't hit you so damn hard, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"She knows my medical history and still did that…" Amanda replied, hoping that the extra strength Advil would kick in soon as Finn lightly ran the water through her hair.

"Maybe it will be a better day tomorrow." Finn responded quietly.

"Hopefully." Amanda replied as Finn set the cloth aside and massaged Amanda's shoulders, Amanda closing her eyes and relaxing… and her and Finn smiling as _I'm Beginning To See The Light _by The Ink Spots played on the radio. "That's a classic song." She responded quietly.

"It is. I love the classics as well, Darlin'." Finn responded quietly.

Down the hallway, Baron turned confused and turned to text Corey.

_'I hear classic romantic music playing down the hall. You hear it too?'_

_'Yeah, why is that a problem?'_

_'It usually leads to something.' _Baron responded.

_'Not this time, Mandy's too sore to walk.' _Corey replied.

_'She better stay sore after what happened to her.'_

_'Now that's not nice.' _Corey replied before he heard _Dream A Little Dream Of Me _by Bing Crosby play.

_'Is that Bing Crosby playing?' _Baron responded.

_'Yes, but please leave them alone. They had a long day.'_

Finn helped Amanda out of the bathtub, wrapping a towel around her before draining the water… and was smiling as she sang _O Sole Mio (My Sunshine) _by Jerry Vale perfectly.

"Sounds like you know that song by heart, Darlin'." Finn responded.

"Listened to a lot of Italian music as a kid." Amanda replied as Finn helped her dry off.

"You're always something special when it comes to different things." Finn responded.

The two smiled and Amanda blushed after she got into clean black hipster thong panties and a cami, leaving the towel on the shower railing to dry before they headed to the bedroom after shutting the radio off.

When Amanda was asleep, Finn lightly brushed her hair back.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you again." Finn whispered before kissing her forehead.

Down the hallway, Seth looked up… and sighed in relief as the music had stopped.

_'Good, and stay like that. Everyone doesn't want to hear that.' _Seth thought to himself.

"Why the grouch face?" Dean asked.

"You don't even want to know." Seth responded.

"The music bugged you that badly?" Dean asked.

"Who nowadays in their 20s listens to songs from that era?" Seth questioned.

"Some people do. Yukie used to, but she outgrown everything." Dean responded.

"Something happened to her before we met her." Seth replied.

"And you think she blames it on Mandy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, she does. And besides, I have finally noticed her in the ring after when she hit Mandy." Seth responded.

"Seth, she tried to snap Mandy's spine!" Dean replied angrily.

"So? I like this new Yukie." Seth responded.

"Well I don't, she's fucking crazy! And not AJ Lee crazy either." Dean replied, startling Seth.

"What? Are you sure?" Seth asked once more.

"Yeah, something about Yukie unnerves me." Dean replied.

He thought back to a few days ago.


End file.
